


The Girl From Japan

by Justasmalltownslytherpuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Luna Lovegood - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, Severus Snape - Freeform, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justasmalltownslytherpuff/pseuds/Justasmalltownslytherpuff
Summary: How Cedric meets his wife.In this story he survived the attack at the graveyard
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Girl From Japan

Recovery for Cedric had been slow. It had taken Time, the whole summer and now he was back on his feet. But his injuries in the graveyard that fateful night during the Triwizard tournament hadn’t just been physical. His mental state had been fragile for a few weeks after the accident. It had slowly got better but he found that when he met Elizabeth, the nightmares stopped. For the first time in months he had slept properly for many nights in a row. He had been happier, he was eating more, he could focus on his school work.

He met Elizabeth on the train to Hogwarts for his sixth year. He hadn’t met her before and so chose to ride in a compartment with her. It was refreshing for him. Everyone he had met so far kept asking about the graveyard and he was sick of talking about it. He wasn’t supposed to survive but for some reason he did. He had been sent to St. Mungo’s a week after and they couldn’t find out why he wasn’t dead. He didn’t care for the reason he was just glad he was still alive.

He chose to strike up a conversation with the new girl as the silence in the carriage was far too awkward.

‘Hi, you’re a transfer aren’t you?’ She looked over to him and smiled. He was blinded at how pretty she was.

‘Yes from Mahoutokoro.’ He had heard that name before. He held out his hand for her to shake.

‘Cedric Diggory’

‘Elizabeth Smith’ she replied and shook his hand. They both took time to look the other over. If Cedric didn’t know any better he would have assumed that she was a Malfoy. Her blonde hair was light and contrasted to her lightly tanned skinned. They eyes were a stunning blue that glistened when the light hit them. She was beautiful and he was in awe. A laugh broke him out of his staring which she had clearly noticed. He cleared his throat before apologising. She laughed it off.

‘So do you speak Japanese then?’ Cedric asked despite already knowing the answer but he wanted to make a conversation.

‘Hai,-sōdesu. Anata wa?’ She replied before once again laughing at his confused impression. ‘I said yes I do, do you but from that cute expression you have on your face ill take an educated guess and say you don’t.’

Cedric blushed but a smirk did cover his face as he registered her words.

‘You think I’m cute?’ Now it was Elizabeth’s time to blush.

They hadn’t spoken much after that as they had to change into there uniform before they reached the school. He offered to go with her on the boats with the first years so she wasn’t alone and spent the time explaining the houses to her and he noticed that some first years were listening with apt attention too. He noticed the look of awe on her face when she first got a glimpse of Hogwarts. He was upset when she had been sorted into Gryffindor but she went out of her way to speak to him.

Soon she had introduced him to her friends just like he had done at the start of year. He was introduced to Katie Snape who despite the rumours he had heard was nothing like her dad. She was a Slytherin but Liza, his little nickname for her, didn’t seem to care so neither did he. He got on with her quite well, she was different from the rest of the members of her house and for that he was grateful. He was then introduced to Luna Lovegood. She was a few years younger than them but it didn’t faze him. The four of them got on well and as they were from all four houses they had earned themselves the title of the founders of Hogwarts. It was only a few weeks after when he realised what she had done. They were all the “outcasts” of their houses. Cedric had pushed his friends away because they treated him like a porcelain doll and he was sick of it. Luna was called Looney Lovegood by everyone despite her words having truth and Katie Snape, well she chose not to be friends with anyone because were all scared of getting on Snape’s bad side so they pretended to be nice. Elizabeth was also an “outcast”. She was new and everyone already had their friend groups. But now ever since the four had been friends, they were all happy.

It took him nearly a whole year to recognise his feelings towards Elizabeth. He at first tried to deny them. He pretended it was because she was spending more time with Fred but he soon realised it was jealousy. He kept it to himself but he apparently hadn’t done a very good job. It was quite a funny encounter now he thought about it. Fred had approached him one morning, pulling him to one side for a chat.

‘How can I help you Fred’ He said with a sigh.

‘I want you to know that me and Elizabeth are just friends.’ Cedric didn’t understand why he was telling him but it did take a weight of his shoulders. ‘I’m dating Angelina you have nothing to worry about.’

‘What are you on about?’ Cedric knew full well what he was talking about.

‘Look Mate. It’s pretty obvious that you like her. She likes you too, I’m sure of it, your all we talk about. You just gotta go for it Cedric.’

He slapped him on the shoulder before walking away. His words helped Cedric with his decision. He had been planning on asking her out for a while but then Fred came into the picture. But now he knew there was nothing going on between the two it gave him all the confidence he needed.

It was the Hogsmeade weekend when he made his move. He had asked her to go with him earlier in the week and luckily she had said yes. He stood in front of the school with a small bunch of Forget Me Nots in his hand. They were here favourite flowers. He met her halfway as she walked out of the school and handed her the bouquet. He smiled as she sniffed the flowers and thanked him. As they set off he made the split second decision to hold her hand but he made sure to look forward in case she took her hand away but she didn’t causing him to blush slightly. They had spent the whole day like that, hand in hand, as they explored the various shops that Hogsmeade had to offer before they ended their day in The Three Broomsticks. He had bought them both butter beers and they were sat next to each other at the table. He had been watching Fred and Angelina in the corner of the room before he finally plucked up the courage.

‘Hey Liza,’

‘Yea Cedric?’ They turned inwards to face each other.

‘I just wanted to say that you look really beautiful today. Actually I think you look beautiful all the time,’ He had noticed Fred watching over when he noticed he was going to make him move and glared at him for sniggering into his hand when he stumbled over his words. ‘When I met you on the train I couldn’t believe my luck at getting to meet you. It was good for me too meet someone new, someone who didn’t know about my accident and even when you found out you still treated me the same. Before I met you I was struggling mentally but now I have never been better. You have helped me so much over the past year and I have been so grateful for that. You have been an absolute rock for me. What I’m trying to say, in not so simple words, is I like you. A lot and I know you probably don’t like me back but I had to –‘

Elizabeth cut him off by leaning in and placing a short kiss on his lips.

‘I like you too you idiot.’ He knew he had a silly smile on his face but he didn’t care.

‘Elizabeth Will you be my girlfriend?’ He asked and she smirked at him.

‘Yes now shut up and kiss me!’

So he did.

He loved reminiscing on his life back in sixth year. It was when the happiest time of his life began. But seventh year was when it took a turn. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. It was their finally last year at Hogwarts and then they would be out in the wide world. But that’s where there problems came apparent. Elizabeth had wanted to spend a year in Japan under the mentor ship of her old professor doing Healing Magic and Cedric wanted to do an internship at St. Mungos for the same profession. They had the same argument over and over again. He didn’t want her to go back to Japan. He knew he was being selfish but he didn’t want to let her go. Nearing the end of the year he knew that he couldn’t hold her back, that she wanted to do this and he couldn’t stop her. If he got too pursue his career why couldn’t she. And so he set about planning as many dates as possible. So that they could spend as much time together as possible before they didn’t see each other for a year. He couldn’t imagine life without her. Looking back he had realised how silly he was being. The pair were besotted with each other, he had nothing to worry about but he couldn’t help it.

Their date nights happened every Friday. Every Friday they would grab some food from the kitchens and have a picnic at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He would have preferred to take her out for dinner but with Newts around the corner it just wasn’t an option. They were both studying hard trying to achieve the best possible grades and sometimes they became exhausted but they still met up every Friday without fail. And then came the last summer before Elizabeth’s absence from his life. They had spent the majority of it together and he was supposed to be taking her to the airport for her flight at the end of August but her mentor had other plans. He had asked if she could come at the start. Cedric begged and pleaded her to say no, to say she was busy and would only come at the end of the month but she relented saying if he mentor requested it then she had to go. She couldn’t let him down before the program even started. Cedric understood of course but he wished she didn’t have to go.

He made their last night extra special. He had asked his mother to help make her dinner. He chose an Italian dish as he remembered she had once said it was her favourite Italian dish. He had laid the table out, he had moved it next to the window so they could see the stars, setting a candle in the middle. He tried to make it as romantic as possible even going as far as dressing up fancy for the occasion. He wore a black suit and a white shirt with the collar and top button undone.

His heart tightened at the sight of his girlfriend coming into the room and he immediately embraced her into a hug giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

‘You look beautiful darling’

She blushed and looked away complimenting him on his looks too. He pulled out her seat for her and poured her a drink trying to be a proper gentlemen.

‘Ced did you cook this?’ She questioned. It was her favourite Italian dish, Risotto Alla Napoletana.

‘Yes, I remembered you mentioned that it was your favourite Italian dish. I admit my mother did help me out but she is familiar with Italian cooking so that’s why I haven’t screwed it up!’

The couple laughed and spent the evening telling jokes and reminiscing on the past. Before they knew it they had moved to the sofa, cuddling, and the night was drawing to a close.

‘I have something for you’ Cedric spoke pulling a black box from under the sofa cushion. He handed it to Elizabeth. Upon opening it she gasped and held her hand to her mouth.

‘It’s beautiful’ she whispered before gently removing the bracelet from the box and holding it out along with her wrist for Cedric to fasten it around.

‘It’s a forget me not, your favourite. I bought this you so you won’t forget me in Japan. Promise me you’ll come back to me?’ She was crying now.

‘I could never forget you Ced!’

Cedric remembered that she had never spoken truer words that night. She had never forgotten him. They wrote nearly every day to each other often swapping stories about what they had learned that day from their mentor. It kept him going it really did. He feared that with her gone his nightmares would come back but they hadn’t. Somehow the letters had been enough. Enough to keep the love he had for her alive. And so when the year was finally up and she came home he couldn’t help himself. He bought a ring and got down on one knee.

‘Liza, will you marry me?’

She nodded with tears streaming down her face. Cedric had never been happier in this moment. It was official, he was the happiest man alive.

Their wedding had been a small affair, only family members and closest friends only but Dumbledore had allowed them to use the great hall as the reception room. They were grateful for that as they hadn’t made that much money yet and could not afford to rent out a place. The elves had done a brilliant job decking out the hall, filling it with bouquets of Forget Me Nots and Peonies and it was definitely a night to remember. But all Cedric could do was stare at his lovely wife. Wife, that felt so strange coming from his mouth but felt so right. When he was recovering he never thought he would ever get past his terror of what happened but here he was. Married to The Girl From Japan.


End file.
